Cuando solo te queda el Llanto
by gphinbella93
Summary: Vivi ha sido secuestrada, y vendida como esclava a los Tenrubytos que la ha llevado a Mariejoa, con la reunion de los sombreros de paja, Pell y los mugiwaras van en su busqueda. Rating T que ascendera a M (por motivos bastante obvios a medida que avance la historia), es un historia dura y a los menores de 15 años si la leen lo hacen bajo su responsabilidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic de One piece que tendra como principal protagonista a Vivi y a los mugiwaras, sera un fic dramatico casi tragico, donde Vivi, sera raptada y esclavizada por un tenruybito, Los mugiwaras al enterarse de esto por el halcon Pell, iran a rescatarla, habra escenas violentas y muy, muy duras, asi que si son sensibles lean este fic BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**Los personajes de One piece pertenecen a Eichiro Oda, un genio, que espero que nos siga trayendo mucho mas One Piece.**

* * *

**Prologo**

(Tras la Batalla de Marineford, dos años despues; Nanohana)

Una joven de unos 18 años, de largo cabello color celeste y de cuerpo bien formado con grandes pechos, camina tranquilamente por las calles de la capital del reino, la joven observa inquieta los cambios sufridos en la ciudad tras los sucesos ocurridos alli, la joven es saludada por todo el mundo, no en vano ella es la heredera del reino, de repente, un poco apartado de la calle, un hombre aparece en una esquina tirado en el suelo.

La joven siempre amable tanto con extranjeros como con su gente se acerca, -Perdone, - musita levemente preocupada, - ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?.

El hombre musita unas palabras ininteligibles, la joven le observa es un hombra bastante grande con una edad que supera los treinta años, bastante feo en su opinion , con una doble chaqueta una verde y otra marron y un gorro con una pluma, detras de el se observa un arco y una docena de flechas.

La Joven se acerca lentamente, y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre se levanta y la agarra.

-Pero..., suelteme maldito bastardo - musita sorprendida la muchacha al ver lo que el hombre pretendia, sin embargo el hombre rapidamente le cierra la boca y la obliga a tragarse una pastilla, la joven se debate intentando no caer en el sopor del somnifero.

- Jyajyajyajyajyajyajya - rie el hombre - Otra presa mas para Peterman- dice el hombre muy ufano, - Creo que el encargo de Dingo ya esta hecho, sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui antes de que esto se ponga dificil, - dice, al ver una patrulla de la guardia real caminando por la calle, saca una eternal pose con direccion al archipielago Sabondy, Peterman coge a la desdichada joven y en un instante un barco sale del puerto con direccion a Sabondy, llevando a una joven, con destino oscuramente incierto.

**ABCDEFGHIJK **

Un hombre de unos 40 años cubierto con una chilaba blanca con estrellas negras en su cara destaca una gran linea de color purpura debajo de cada ojo, sale de un bar a la calle, como habia prometido a su reina , el la habia dejado sola y el hombre se sentia preocupado la joven era casi como una sobrina para el, y el queria pensar que ella la consideraba su tio, en un callejon ve a un par de jovenzuelos jugando alegremente con unas espadas de madera al verle paran y se acercan corriendo hacia el.

- Mirad es Pell, grita un niño al verle, el hombre pronto se encuentra rodeado de el grupo de niños, uno de ellos un niño rubio le mira y con una espada de madera le dice, - algun dia te vencere, alardea el muchacho, Pell sonrie y se ve reflejado a si mismo cuando dijo lo mismo al anterior guardian, Artatama muerto hace 10 años, Pell revuelve el pelo al niño y le dice - lo estare esperando.

**- **Señor, musita un soldado, - ha ocurrido algo terrible, la princesa Vivi ha sido secuestrada al principio creimos que habia desaparecido como aconstumbraba y que apareceria, hace una hora nos empezamos a preocupar la hemos buscado por toda la ciudad no hay rastro de ella.

- Maldicion, grita el guardian - Debemos encontrarla buscadla otra vez, recorred la ciudad entera y alrededores, grita transformandose en un halcon con el fin de buscar en la altura, ''debemos encontrarla o este pais se vendra abajo de nuevo''.

**LMNÑOPQRST**

(En Rusukaina)

Un joven moreno, con una chamarra roja se da la vuelta cuando una criatura de proporciones monstruosas se acerca rapidamente, el joven con una frialdad insolita le mira fijamente y el animal simplemente cae fulminado, finalmente el joven se acerca a un extraño arbol y coge un sombrero de paja.

El Joven ve a lo lejos un barco guiado por dos serpientes y sonriendo piensa; ''ya han pasado dos años, estupendo, quiero volver a verlos'', el joven va directo al lugar de desembarco de aquel extraño barco.

* * *

**Bueno este es el Prologo la historia buena comienza en el siguiente capitulo espero haber descrito bien los efectos del Haoshoku Haki, no soy muy bueno para las descripciones, la verdad, bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y que sigan mi historia, que esperoq que le guste a la gente (independientemente de lo dura que pueda llegar a ser). **

**Pongan reviews, espero que les gusto y no muy sean duros que es mi primer fic de One piece (me he tenido que volver a ver la serie entera me quede en Marineford cuando deciden entrenar el Haki con Rayleight y no habia visto lo de Shirahoshi (espero escribir un minific de ella pronto)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola soy gphinbella93 (tengo que cambiarme el nombre de usuario), y bueno en primer lugar quisiera agradecer a los que han leido la historia, espero mantener y superar el nivel, y que esta historia os siga gustando, bueno pues dicho esto, aqui vengo con el primer capitulo, que ser bastante largo (todos lo seran salvo el epilogo y el prologo) titulado ''Subasta''. **

**Por cierto un error en el caso de la eternal pose con destino a Sabondy, no podia ser pues el archipielago no tiene corriente magnetica, aun asi se refiere a una eternal pose que pase obligatoriamente por ese archipielago, fallo mio perdon por esa falta.**

* * *

**Subasta**:

(Una semana despues, en la bodega de un barco).

Vivi se encuentra maniatada y tirada en el suelo, impotente ante lo que le espera, el bello rostro de la joven esta un poco manchado por la suciedad y con un pequeño corte en el labio inferior fruto de una bofetada de su secuestrador, cuando se desperto la joven intento escaparse del barco sin embargo, no pudo, durante un par de dias estuvo luchando, buscando la manera de huir de ese barco y de Volver.., volver a su patria. Sin embargo finalmente cuando Peterman le dijo que era imposible, que la joven no podria escaparse, la peliceleste simplemente se hundio, recordando las ultimas palabra que Peterman le dijo.

*****Flasback (hace tres dias)*****

Peterman entra dentro de la bodega y la joven peliceleste intenta volver a evadirse por decimoquinta vez, el secuestrado la agarra del brazo y le propina una bofetada en el rostro, luego agarrandola la tira al suelo y le ata los pies y las manos, la joven con le mira con odio.

- Aun sigues intentando escapar, ¿eh?, Maldita, ¿porque no aceptas tu destino de una vez?, - musita molesto, Cuando vas a darte cuenta de que no podras hacer nada, de que tienes un futuro fijado y de que ese futuro sera el mas oscuro que te puedas inmaginar.

- Me niego, Me niego a ser una esclava, cuando el gobierno mundial se entere de esto, lo pagara caro, -musita la joven con rabia.

Peterman sonrie siniestramente, - Puede ser, si alguna vez se entera y si lo hace dudo de que interfiera sobre todo si hay Tenryubitos de por medio, tienes suerte maldita, seras vendida en la mejor feria de esclavos de Sabondy, una vez cada año todos los nobles mundiales se reunen con el fin de realizar la mayor subasta de esclavos, los mejores especimenes se encuentran alli y este año Peterman traera un gran especimen, la princesa heredera de Alabasta, Disco estara contento.

-Maldito, susurra Vivi, llena de odio.

-Disfruta de la poca libertad que te queda, Zorra, rie Peterma mientras se levanta y sale de la bodega mientras la joven con lo ojos llenos de Lagrimas grita desesperada.

*****Fin de Flashback*****

Cuandola bodega se abre, y aparece Peterman, a la joven se le cae el mundo encima, habian llegado, habian llegado a Sabondy y no podia hacer nada no podia escapar, de nuevo las lagrimas se le escapan sintiendose verdaderamente impotente ante la situacion en la que se encontraba.

- Hemos llegado, dice Peterman, haciendo que la joven se sintiese cada vez peor.

- NOOOO, no, no, me niego musita la joven, ya completamente derrumbada pensando en todo aquello que dejaria atras por culpa de ese Maldito, su Padre, Chaka, Pell, y sus Nakamas nunca los volveria a ver de nuevo.

* * *

**ASFADSHIGFSD**

(Mientra en medio del Mar, Pell, mira fijamente el Mar con una unica mision rondandole en la cabeza, encontrar a Vivi)

El Guardian gira la cabeza molesto, pensando en lo sucedido en el palacio cuando se difundio la noticia, Su rey, el rey Cobra le habia ordenado rescatar a su hija una orden que el hubiese hecho aunque no se la hubiese ordenado, otros hombres querian acompañarlo en especial Kohza, que casi le habia suplicado al rey permiso para marchar a buscar a su amiga de la infancia.

Sin embargo no sabian a donde ir durante tres dias, visito Nanohana con la esperanza de encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de Vivi, finalmente se encontro con un hombre que le parecio escuchar el nombre de Peterman y que llevaba a una joven de edad incierta a Sabondy, si bien el color celeste era comun en Alabasta, Pell conocia que Sabondy era uno de los tres sitios donde se permitia la venta de esclavos, directamente cogio un Barco y partio hacia Sabondy con una ruta fijada en una eternal pose especial que se guiaba por el nombre y no por el campo magnetico, sin embargo en la cabeza de Pell, solo le cabe una idea -''demasiado tiempo perdido llegare a tiempo'', piensa desesperado.

Si bien Arabasta, era el unico reino de Grand line que una prohibicion contra la tenencia de esclavos, (nadie podia llevar un esclavo a Arabasta y si lo llevaba se convertia en un hombre libre), como, como es posible que el gobierno permita esto, con los tiempos que corren.

* * *

**DSKLGHDSKLA**

Vivi no sabia a donde la llevaban, al tener su campo de vision cerrado, era llevada como una marioneta hacia un lugar desconocido, cuando pararon la bolsa se encontraron en lo que parecia ser un sotano pero extremadamente grande, Vivi se encontro de frente con un hombre con un traje azul marino, y unas gafas en forma de estrella.

- ¿Que es esto, Peterman?, pensaba que me ibas a traer algo decente con esto no vamos a sacar nada, - murmura molesto el hombre.

- No la reconoces esta mujer es nada mas y nada menos que la princesa heredera de Arabasta, yo digo que por ella bien se puede superar los diez millones, Disco, musita Peterman con voz grave.

- La princesa de Arabasta, uhmm, dejame ver su es cierto tienen cierto parecido, bueno te lo concedo ven a recoger tus honorarios mañana por la mañana, por culpa de ese Doflamingo perdimos la casa de subastas y ahora hay que trabajar en este tugurio, Malditos piratas.

- ¿Que hacemos con ella?, ¿le ponemos el collarin ya?, musita un empleado de Disco con un extraño collar.

- Agarradla bien, le pondre el collar yo mismo, musita Disco, - Ves este collar, es un collar especial contiene una bomba lo suficientemente potente como para matar a alguien, si te lo intentas quitar explotara.

Vivi intenta zafarse, en un desesperado intento por salir de ahi, sin embargo, un par de empleados la mantienen fuertemente sujeta, Disco se arrodilla con intencion de ponerle el collarin en su cuello, Vivi intentando evitarlo le escupe en la cara.

- TU, MALDITA, COMO TE ATREVES, grita Disco lleno de ira, el esclavista, la golpea en el rostro haciendole que se caiga al suelo , ya en el suelo, el hombre se ceba con ella dandole patadas en el cuerpo, mientras los empleados intentan pararle

- Señor, no le haga daño, o no nos pagaran bien por ella, calmese, finalmente Disco con la cara roja de ira, la agarra del pelo y la pone el collar, - Puta esclava, -musita el hombre mientras se va, dejando a la joven dolorida y sin poder levantarse y sangrando abundantemente del labio superior.

- Por suerte, esta noche alguien la comprara y nos llevaremos un buen trozo, musita uno de los empleados mientras agarran a Vivi y la llevan a la celda juntp con el resto de esclavos.

* * *

(En Sabondy, en un bar)

Un hombre viejo con lentes redondas y un pelo blanco largo se encuentra en el bar, leyendo tranquilo un periodico, en la barra una mujer morena, que aparenta menos edad de la que tiene, le comenta al anciano.

- Me pregunto como seran sus poderes durante estos dos años, musita la mujer.

- Yo tambien, Shaky, yo tambien, murmura el hombre.

En ese instante un hombre joven de unos veinte años de pelo verde corto que porta tres espadas, entra en el Bar.

- Vaya, musita contrariado, no me digan que soy el primero en llegar, dice el hombre.

- Si, lo eres, ''cazador de piratas Zoro Roronoa, murmura divertida Shaky.

* * *

(esa misma noche en un lugar desconocido)

Disco, sonreia antes del espectaculo, si seria una buena noche , ya le habia informado que habia varios tenryubitos, incluido el noble mundial mas poderoso del mundo Nuzi, seria una buena noche con la cantidad de esclavos y el numero de nobles que habia perfectamente sacaran 1000 millones de berries esta noche, tenian tres bazas una sirena joven de 20 años, un gyojin tiburon y la Princesa de Alabasta. Seria una gran noche para el esclavista.

- Buenas Noches, damas, caballeros y excelencias, tenemos un muy buena remesa de esclavos son 100, entre los que se encuentran una sirena y un giojyn.

durante un par de horas la mercancia fue avanzando, una vez vendida la sirena por 350 millones y el gyojin por 55 millones, mas unos 165 millones por el resto de esclavos, Disco habia visto como Nuzi habia comprado cerca de veinte personas incluidas la sirena y el gyojin.

- Finalmente para terminar tenemos una sorpresa, tenemos una joven de 18 años con un muy buen cuerpo educada en Arabasta, es nada mas y nada menos que su princesa heredera, Nefertari Vivi, dice Disco sonriendo.

- Farsante, no nos mientas, dice un hombre, tras esas palabras la multitud empieza a hablar sorprendida ante esa revelacion.

- Mirenla ustedes mismos, Vivi aparece en el escenario llevada por dos empleados de Disco, la multitud vuelve a hablar, pero Disco los interrumpe, esta joven bien educada servira tanto para el trabajo duro como para el entretenimiento de invitados, o si no siempre pueden usarla para otros placeres, la multitud comienza a reirse, bien pues por esta belleza celeste la puja comienza con 2,5 millones.

- 3 millones, dice un hombre

- 4,5 millones, dice otro

- 6 millones, dice un tenryubito

- 8,5 millones, dice Nuzi, el tenryubito

Las pujas subieron hasta la friolera de 30 millones de berries, la joven estaba ahi en medio del escenario intentando contener la lagrimas, ante la situacion.

- Nadie ofrece mas , treinta millones a la de 1...,2.., dice disco intentando subir la puja

- Ofrezco 35 millones, dice Nuzi, y tras decir esto se sienta en el sillon.

Al ver que nadie mas iba a subir la puja, Disco, dice, Vendido a su excelencia el Señor Nuzi por 35 millones de Berries.

Lo Ultimo que vio Vivi, fue a Disco con una sonrisa siniestra, como diciendo que con ese noble lo iba a pasar muy mal.

Ese, fue su pensamiento antes de volver a la celda en donde la tenian encarcelada

* * *

**Y **** fin del Capitulo 1, haciendolo me parece que va a necesario por la violencia (cuando disco maltrata a Vivi, y lo del esclavismo), quiero agradecer los reviews recibidos y decir que, espero que este capitulo haya subido el nivel del anterio, (si se que es un capitulo practicamente solo vivi, pero en el siguiente capitulo ya habra algo mas de accion, con la venganza de Pell contra Peterman y el reencuentro de los Sombrero de paja ligeramente cambiado respecto al original, ) **

**Por cierto, habia pensado y no se si les parecera bien poner mas adelante que vivi se comiese una fruta del Diablo modelo Neko-Neko no mi (gato-gato; la que se comio Rob Lucci (en modelo leopardo)), estoy dudando en dos modelos pantera negra y Guepardo aunque no descarto el Modelo tigre (opinen por favor), (obviamente obligada por el noble, lo mismo que paso con Hancock y las hermanas Gorgona), ¿que les parece la idea?, ya me diran.**

**Y ahora a responder reviews (tres), uff, me esperaba menos la verdad  
**

**RobinChwaaaaaaaaan- intentare superar el nivel del anterior capitulo con este, ya me contaras, y si fuiste la primera en comentar y en confiar en este fic, gracias por seguir la historia.  
**

**Laugerid: espero que este siga siendo igual o mas de interesante, gracias por Comentar.  
**

**Tania D Agosto: Con la voluntad D esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo de nuevo gracias por comentar la historia, y espero que la historia te siga pareciendo SUPEEEEEEEEEEEER.  
**

**Y ESTO TODO SOLO DECIR QUE SIGAN CON ESTE NIVEL DE REVIEWERO (vaya palabreja) y me sigan dejando los mismo o mas, y tambien decir que ningun personaje de One Piece me pertenece solo Nuzi (que fue un antiguo rey Mitanno, la otra opcion que tenia era Saustatar, para el nombre del tenryubito y que sera un personaje mas odiado que Akainu, si lo consigo soy feliz), me despido de este Testamento, mi siguiente capitulo tendra algo mas de Miga y se titulara ..., (¿alguna idea?).**


End file.
